Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to provide telecommunication services to fixed or mobile subscribers, e.g., a base station and a wireless mobile device. In the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) systems, a base station may be an evolved Node Bs (eNode Bs or eNBs) that may communicate with the wireless mobile device, known as a user equipment (UE).
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.